A Bleeding Rose
by Luna Of The Silver Moons
Summary: SeiderxQuistis... What happens when Quistis gets an unexpected new student...?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ^^ I don't own none of the characters. But damn, life would be good if I did. Maybe, in another lifetime, ne?  
  
A Bleeding Rose  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was tall, and stunning, with hair like the sunlight, falling through trees, and bright cyan eyes, and pale skin. But as she looked into the mirror, that not Quistis Trepe saw. Who did she? Someone who couldn't even get the man she loved to speak to her. Someone who couldn't even let her true self show.   
  
Quistis gave her reflection an almost smile before she changed into her instructor's uniform. After the final battle with Ultemicia, Headmaster Cid, had given her back her Instructors License, allowing the blonde her full time job back. The Trepies were thrilled of course, but Quistis just felt... Empty. And it was worse whenever she spent time with her friends. Rinoa would hang all over Squall... Who merely smiled, and allowed her to hold him in such a manor. And then Selphie and Irvine, and finally Zell Kali, the library girl. She just felt that she was the odd one out of their friendships. And the fact that she was an Instructor didn't help either.   
  
The only once who remotely treated her as an equal and a friend with Rinoa-But whenever the girl looked at her with her chocolate colored eyes, Quistis felt a gush of resentment coarse through her veins. Rinoa was like a sister, to Quistis... But, she had been there for years and Squall had never even given her a passing glance, yet Rinoa was there for a few days and she had him wrapped around her finger.   
  
Not that she didn't love the girl-Rinoa was like a sister to Quistis. They had spent many nights talking and just doing girly things...   
  
The blonde woman sighed, grabbing her brief case, and heading to her class. Headmaster Cid, had been specific she arrive early this particular day, because a very special student, would be starting class. She had asked him many times, who it was but to no avail-He would not tell her anything more.   
  
Quistis unlocked her empty classroom and walked inside, her azure eyes, blazing around the room, inspecting every detail. Everything was in place... And in ten minutes class would begin. Her first students that arrived were always the Trepies, and as usual, they came in about five minutes early, their faces eager to see their goddess.   
  
All of her regular students were there, and class had started. 'I guess I got the time wrong...' The Instructor thought sighing and beginning her studies. "Class today we'll be focusing of GF memory loss. It's just proved if it's just a theo-" At that moment the doorknob turned, and an all too familiar someone entered the room. "Hey, Quisty..." Seifer said a coy smile spreading to his lips. 


	2. Part II

A Bleeding Rose  
  
"T-there must be.. Some sort of mistake!" Quistis said, trying to cover up the astonished look on her face.   
  
"There's no mistake my dear instructor... I am your new student. Would you mind giving me a seat..?" The blond teen asked.  
  
Quistis glared, "I will not be made a mockery of in my own classroom. Take a seat in front.. Now." The instructor said, her tone cold. Seifer merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't not move to make a comment, as he took an available seat in the front.  
  
"Now.. onto our lesson.."  
"Quisty, dear, do you think you could explain to me, what we're doing today in class, as I was /detained/.." Seifer asked putting on his most respectful face. The Trepie beside Seifer kicked him from under the table, and Quistis only snickered softly. "Well maybe next time you won't allow yourself to be detained..."  
  
Seifer shot her a glare, as if saying 'I know you saw that damnit!' But the instructor only smiled back. "Anyways, back onto our lesson plan..." She rambled on about GF memory loss and such, for about an hour, before she dismissed class. "Seifer. Stay back. I need to speak to you..."She said, flicking back her hair lazily. "If you wish to be in my class you will start calling my Instructor Trepe. 'Quisty dear' is not appropriate for class." She stated simply, trying to sound as professional as she could.   
  
"Well, Quisty dear it's after clas-" His words were cut off as Headmaster Cid entered the classroom.   
  
"Well Almasy it seems you've found your way to Quistis' class..."  
  
"Yes sir... Of course."  
  
"Quistis I hope you weren't taken by to much surprise when Seifer came in..."  
  
"No."  
  
Headmaster Cid nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Now I only have one other request... I would like you to teach him during your spare time... Quistis Seifer will need all the help he can get this semester..."  
  
Seifer stared for a few moments embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "Whatever.."  
  
Quistis glared. [He sounds like...Squall...] 


End file.
